Firebird
by Natasha AKA Tash
Summary: Read how a boy with violet eyes and long chestnut hair who barely knows who is is and where he comes from can make all difference in a world where people are suffering and desiring a savior. -updated, chapter three is up
1. Prologue

Title: Firebird  
Pairings: None yet  
Rating: Unknown  
disclaimer: This story may contain horrible vivid images that will scar you forever and Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me.  
  
  
Prologue: Escape  
  
--- PoV  
  
I was in some kind of tube, it seemed it was filled with some substance that kept me from moving. I wanted to get to out of here, I wanted to be free. I heard some strange noises than the familiar sound of footsteps growing nearer. A group of people wearing white coats, surrounded me. I whimpered, at least I felt I should but I couldn't hear anything. Suddenly the substance holding me, drained from the tank and I saw the people in lab-coats more clearly as they observed me. Some were taking note while others kept making weird noises and looking repeatedly at some monitors to the side of me. I felt confused, why was I here? Then I heard someone say "Perfect, phrase one is complete." My eyes widened with fear, I don't know why though. I still don't, all I remember is a bunch of screams as the glass tube shattered around me.   
Everything in front was me was blurry, but I managed to run as faraway as possible from that creepy place. Some people tried to stop me, but in front of my eyes their bodies became engulfed in flames. Their screams echoed in my mind as I watched them being burnt alive. I ran faster and then a group of robots tried to stop me, I screamed as they pointed all their lasers at me. Then a sudden power filled me, I felt myself giving into that darkness. All the robots fell to the floor lifeless, their bodies looked drained of energy but there wasn't a scratch on them.   
I soon grew tired, my body weakening but my legs had a mind of their own. My legs drove on till, I suddenly felt a huge amount of relief. I knew I must be as faraway from that nightmare. My body collapsed, my mind still alert and awake. My eyes soon closed and I surrendered to the peaceful darkness once again.   
  
  
-End OF prologue  
  
  
Stay tuned for the next episode of Firebird which is based off all the SCI-fic movies, I watched basically the concept of a fireburner. 


	2. Introduction

Notes: I decided to make the next chapter of this fic, explain how the world works and how everything will fall in place. So this isn't really a chapter, just a well introduction really.  
  
Brace yourself for a world like no other, where androids and those of magic, and humans once lived together in harmony. Where technology has advanced, that androids are exactly like humans and would fit right in. Where cars could fly and take you into any destination, even one under the sea. Where homosexual marriages were prosperous and free. Where those of the same sex who were in love, were gifted with children. Where all people, every race was gifted with magic to help their people and others.   
Androids were very advanced and had the same rights as any living creature. Although, few were gifted with magic and no matter how mankind tried, no one could successfully make a machine that could harness magic. Once this task grew impossible, androids advanced and were treated as any normal person and could live in peace with nature and other people.   
There were five different kinds of magic. There were: White (healer's magic), Green (wind magic), Brown (Earth magic), Blue (water magic), and Red (Fire magic). There are other abilities to the magic, than proclaimed but those gifts will be found out later in this story. These different magic's were separated in different clans and lived peacefully with one another till a monarchy was made. The new system of Monarchy made the clans join together and learn many things plus, made a major advance in science and industry, but the monarchy system will be the end of the long held peace.  
The royal Family which ruled were the Peacecrafts and they were generous kind rulers. Everything was at peace and no murder and war ever happened in their rule till, the mysterious deaths of the king and queen. The world was brought to chaos and corruption rose. Soon, all people were fearing for their lives and new system was made, it was called dictatorship. A new king came to throne, his name King Treize and with him his daughter Dorothy. There was no queen. King Trieze started as a wise, caring ruler who helped the people find peace again than, but there was a price.   
The King threw the Peacecrafts out of the kingdom, for treason. He forbid magic and androids. He made awards for anyone who was found with one, to be turned in. He persecuted the different clans of magic, till there was bearly any left (The red clan which protected the phoenix was destroyed, fire magic was temporarily lost to the land some could use fire magic but, it took a lot of energy out of the person and wasn't worth the risk) He destroyed the freedom of rights, and made a law against Homosexual marriages and anyone different to be killed at will and treated with no mercy. He made an exception to those who held healing powers, but he made sure those people were watched carefully for he didn't want magic that could be helpful to him to fall into his enemies hands.   
The world's peace, love, and trust were destroyed. Corruption, hate, fear grew rapid in the world. But even in the doomed world, there was hope. A legend lived through the hearts of those with hope, spread through the land. A legend which read:   
  
A creation will arise   
and save the world   
from the hell put upon it.  
A child who holds the power of fire,  
and wings of flames,  
which will save the people,  
from chaos and death.  
A savior created by those,   
that corrupted the land, will  
make a stand.  
With violet eyes,  
And long chestnut hair.  
Skin creamy and soft.  
With help from those, the creature  
holds near, the world will   
be saved, when it  
is close to destruction.  
When too many lives have been taken.  
When magic grow dimmer.  
Where changes have reshaped the land.  
Hope will be revived.  
In the violet eyes of the Phoenix.  
The Shinigami to those of evil.  
  
  
-End of legend and introduction, I hoped everyone liked it. The continuing chapter will be soon up. 


	3. Awaking

Chapter One: Awaking\ Sacrifices  
  
--- *DUO* PoV  
  
My eyes opened to be greeted with a pair of bright blue eyes. I gasped in surprise and my first instinct told me to run but when I tried to move my limbs, I felt nothing. I groaned and tried to remember what happened to me, my mind was blank. Who was I? Where did I come from? Where I'm I? I can't remember anything. My body trembled while my mind raced and I felt someone holding me. "Shh, calm down, everything is all right, no one's going to hurt you." A soft voice whispered to me, for some reason I obeyed. I closed my eyes and my trembling stopped.   
I managed to reply lowly "Who are you? Who I'm I? Where I'm I?" I asked softly as my eyes scanned the place, the room was empty. For some reason, though I knew nothing else, this seemed weird to me. There was no windows, no designs, just a plain room made of wood. I sighed unconsciously as I realized I was lost and alone in a strange environment, I knew nothing of this world. Why did I have to escape? Why did I want to? Why I'm I so confused?  
A soft voice from the boy who held me, interrupted my thoughts with explanations. "Well, where should I start? Oh my name is Quatre and I'm a healer. * my expression must have showed my bewilderment, for he paused and explained further* A healer is a person who has white magic. Your in the attic in my home. I'm sorry it seems you, must have suffered damage to your head since you can't remember anything. You been sleeping for a long time, my sister found you and brought you here. I should take off your bandages now than, you can see your surroundings and we can figure out who you are." I blinked as suddenly as brightness filled my vision, I adjusted my eyes and suddenly everything was clear. The room I was in wasn't as plain, as I first thought it, it was actually very packed with stuff and there seemed to be no sign of dust which seemed weird to me. I was laying on a mattress which was very comfortable and seemed to urge me to sleep.  
"Thank you for helping me, but who I'm I?" I murmured softly and Quatre looked at me in surprise and backed away. His eyes scanned me over. I had this strange feeling, that he looking for something important. I shook my head and my chestnut bangs covered my eyes and I felt strands of hair touch my bare shoulders. "You have purple eyes and long chestnut strands. Your the Shinigami-the phoenix, the legendary firebird of legend. Your here to save us." Quatre rambled as he backed towards a wooden door. For some reason, I shivered and I began to panic. He's going to rat me out, a voice which seemed my own rang through my head and I watched in horror, as a warm sensation engulfed me and flames appeared throughout the room, burning everything in sight.  
I watched as Quatre widened and I read the emotion which shown clearly in his eyes. Fear. Quatre was looking at me with fear, but why? The attic, Quatre told me I was in, was going up in flames and Quatre managed to open the door and escape, leaving me alone. I didn't know what was going on, only that the flames were beckoning me and I wanted everything to burn for some reason which scared me. I turned to leave but instead I found myself looking into a mirror and I froze on sight. My hair was the color of chestnut and it reached my knees, my violet eyes were so dark, they seemed black, my body was surrounded by flames, but that wasn't the weirdest thing about me, I had wings upon my back. Not just any wings, but wings made entirely out of flames which flapped furiously, throwing more fireballs throughout the room. What was happening to me? It was the last thought I had before all was darkness.  
I awoke again but found myself in a bed again and a woman staring at me, I could feel her concern for me. It was honest and sincere, I knew I could trust this woman, with my life. "Hello Duo, my name is Sister Helen of Maxwell Church, it's nice to meet you." Helen introduced and I nodded. I had a name. My name is Duo now, somehow I felt the woman knew who I truly was even though I didn't but it didn't concern me as long as I could find my home, a purpose, to find where I belonged. Helen smiled at me and I grinned back. "Welcome Duo, I hope you like it here! We'll keep you safe." Sister Helen promised and she lived up to her words but it came with a price.   
There's a reason the phoenix is also called the Shinigami, for it meant to destroy even the ones it loves. Death is my only virtue, I'm not sure if I was meant to live but I enjoyed the years with Helen. I grew up in the church with Sister Helen and Father Maxwell who were like parents to me and taught me everything I was lacking and anything I wanted to know. I loved them and that's why they died. In the church, I made friends as well. I met this girl named Hilde who had bright blue eyes and short blue hair, she always had a smile on her face and I think she taught me how to make the best of life. Then there was Solo, a boy who was my age with blond hair and green eyes. He always got me in trouble but he was like a brother to me, and he was the one that gave me my name, for he found me in the ashes of a house and carried me to the church. I was safe in that church for a while with Solo, Father Maxwell, Helen, and Hilde but all good things must come to end and that's just what happened.  
Evil Demons came, looking for the phoenix and burned my home to the ground. Helen and Father Maxwell was killed instantly for they were trapped inside the burning church. Hilde was murdered for she refused to tell the strangers where I was, she was cooked alive as well. Not a pretty picture. Solo actually could have survived but he went to warn me and I didn't get to see him die, I heard it. He pushed me into some passing wagon at the last moment and I called out to him but he refused to listen, his screams still echoe in my mind. As the wagon moved, and took me further away from the only home, I knew. I made a promise to myself, that I would have my revenge and I did. It just came sooner than I thought, and another part of me was destroyed. One part of me was destroyed when my friends and home was taken from me, another was killed when I seeked revenge.  
For something worse than death happened to me, I lost myself. Everything I thought I knew was destroyed and sadly it all started with Solo's Sacrifice for me and the stolen ride on the wagon to the unknown destination where I met my fate. I am the Shinigami, The fire demon from hell. If I shall suffer, so shall those who caused it. For I am the phoenix, they do not know, what they were messing with.   
  
  
-TBC  
  
Tash: So what does everything think? Too Dramatic, too horrifying! Too freaky! Just review and tell me. No flames please! 


	4. Facing Destiny

Chapter Two: Facing Destiny  
  
------*DUO* PoV  
  
As the wagon came to a stop, I dared to lift my head from my hiding spot, I been traveling for days and I was extremely tired and Hungry. I thought of Solo and my heart harden, I am Shinigami and it's time to right the wrongs that been done to me, I'm gonna find those monsters that destroyed my family and I'm gonna destroyed them for what they done to me. Since the coast was clear, I climbed out of the wagon and looked around, I was in some sort of forest. There were trees everywhere and I couldn't see any clearings. Where the hell was I? My curiosity got the better of me and I found myself walking through the forest, my mind lost in thought, I didn't notice where I was going, how far I walked, I didn't even notice the overwhelming darkness that was engulfing the forest I was now in. My mind just kept on replaying the last words Solo said to me. "Duo you have to survive, no matter what happens, no matter what you witness, survive Duo, live for your the only one that can save us from the evil that's destroying our home." I remember staring at him with the eyes of an innocent and asking "I don't understand. What are you talking around Solo?" "Just listen to what I say Duo, you might not understand it now, but you will. Our world is suffering right now, for now we'll safe understand Sister Helen and Father Maxwell but we won't be for long, Duo you have a destiny to save the world, please don't fight it, embrace it and save us all than our sacrifice won't be for nothing. Live for all of us Duo and never change." Solo stated as he smiled at me sadly, the next day my world was destroyed as I watched the only home I ever known burn in cruel flames.   
Suddenly a scream rang through the air and startled me out of my forlorn thoughts. My violet eyes widened and searched the forest for any movement while my pointy ears perked up to catch any sound. The piercing scream echoed through the forest again as I shivered, noticing the drop in temperature and the darkness that surrounded the forest, it was suffocating me. I had to get out, a familiar warm feeling coursed through my body, instead of fighting it, I surrendered to it as bright white light flowed from my body through the forest, lighting a pathway to whatever dangers lurked beyond the spot I stood, I didn't know this was a pathway I was meant to follow, the world was guiding me to save someone. But who?   
  
Continued Chapter Two: Part two: The Destined Battle  
  
Violet eyes became blank as a bright amethyst aura surrounded Duo as if in a trance the young teenager started running through the seemingly endless dark forest, following the echoing screams. Almost transparent, wings of fire emerged from the Duo's back, giving him the momentum needed to travel faster through the forest. Duo's body was the only source of light in the entire forest, as he traveled through the darkness, the storm seemed to get stronger, the wind pushing against Duo as though sensing his unwanted intrusion into it's depths. "Someone help me!" A soft voice cried out in anguish as Duo came closer and closer to the endangered individual. Suddenly the power that held Duo in his trancelike state diminished as Duo reached his destination. Violet eyes widened in horror and surprise as he witnessed a horrid scene. A young woman with bright blue eyes filled with fear and long strands of dirty-blonde hair tied in a ponytail was backed against a tree, the blue dress she was wearing was torn and ripped beyond repair as though she came from a huge battle, and there were bruises and wounds along her body. She was also covered in blood, but from the looks of it, it didn't seem to be hers but she wasn't the sight that surprised Duo, in front of the young woman was a beautiful young man with dark messy locks of Brown hair and Cold Prussian eyes that seemed to glow as he stood protecting the woman from harm. A horrid creature with Blood-red eyes, huge mouth filled with gruesome sharp fangs dripping with saliva as if waiting to feast, slimly but hairy body with four arms with paws that were truly sharp claws that were shaped as knifes to slice any half, the beast seemed to injured though for it's top half of it's body had a large scar that was oosing with blood. (Think of a vampire that's all hairy with four arms with claws as hands, not a pretty sight, trust me.)  
The beautiful young man stared at the demon coldly and stood protecting the frighten woman, he didn't seem to be intimidated by the large monster in front of him. "Stay away from her!" The beautiful man growled out as he suddenly threw a punch at the creature, followed by a kick aiming at the monster's wound. "Heero, don't!" The woman cried out as the young beautiful man turned to her and was than surprised by the monster when it claws grabbed him and held him in a painful grip. The woman cried out and tried to get up to help the man, only to end up grasping one of her legs in pain and collapsing to the ground. Duo saw enough, he had to help the poor people that were being bullied by this cruel creature. "That's Enough!" Duo yelled out to the creature, the creature red eyes turned on Duo and it actually laughed at Duo before tightened it's grip around the young beautiful man who's eyes closed in obvious agony but the young man strangely did not cry out in pain once. Duo's Violet eyes darkened in rage, how dare this creature ignore Death. Duo closed his eyes as he felt a great power overwhelm him, his violet eyes darken until it looked more like dark shade of indigo or black, his long enchanted amber-chestnut strands of hair glowed and became a darker shade, almost appearing a mix of gold, silver, red and black, long beautiful wings of flames emerged out of Duo's back and his outfit became all black covering head to toe, his body surrounded by flames. When Duo opened his eyes again, the frighten woman was now looking at him with terror and Duo's once bright-violet eyes were now a blank dark shade of indigo and stared at the creature coldly, promising death. The creature backed back, loosing it's grip on the young man it gripped, and man fell to the forest-ground broken. The damaged young man seemed to fuel Duo's anger as amethyst-colored spheres of fire flowed from his body and engulfed the creature, the creature cried out in pain as it's body painfully melted until nothing was left but a pile of ash.  
The frightened woman blue eyes focused on Duo as she painfully crawled over to the young broken man laying languidly on the floor. A bright blue light covered the young woman and all her wounds healed, but as a result, she was weakened and tired, she weakly put her arms around the young man, cradling him in her arms as she looked at Duo. "Please help him, he'll die. I can't save him." The young woman pleaded as Duo walked closer to the broken beautiful boy, he laid his hands on the young man's chest and a bright light-blue power surrounded the young man's body, healing his injuries and restoring his energy. "Thank you, I'm Relena by the way, I'm forever in your debt for saving Heero and I." Relena murmured as she stared into blank indigo eyes. Suddenly a bright light blinded Relena for a moment and when she opened her blue eyes, she saw a beautiful young man with long strands of amber-chestnut of hair woven into a braid, dressed in dark outfit, the young man eyes were closed as though in slumber but his rapid movement of his chest proved otherwise. Relena stared at the beautiful figure with awe and when she heard a groan from Heero, she looked down at him, only to blush as she stared into dark Prussian eyes that observed her for a moment, checking her body for any injuries and physical harm before, reverting his vision on the unconscious beautiful young man that saved their lives. "Heero, this guys saved us, I think he's the one that we been looking for," informed Relena as Heero stood up as he helped Relena to her feet. Relena, still flushed looked away from Heero to hide her embarrassment and looked upon the mysterious beautiful young man. Heero walked pass Relena and bent down and carefully picked up the slender figure after looking at him intently for a moment as if trying to figure out if he was dangerous or not.  
"Come on Heero, we should get back before everyone gets worried. We could take that young man to the healer, maybe he can be saved." Suggested Relena as she walked off in the direction of her home with Heero trailing behind, carrying Duo in his arms. _I didn't know humans could have so much power_, Heero thought as he looked at Duo, wondering where he came from, for the first time in his life, Heero found himself filled with curiosity, to know more about this mysterious savior.   
  
-End of Chapter two  
  
I really enjoyed writing this fanfic, although I had to raise the rating due to the violence in this chapter. I really hope everyone likes this chapter, please review the fanfic soon. **  
**


	5. Encountering New Allies

Notes: I updated this chapter, it is not finished yet but it will be soon. Enjoy!   
  
Chapter Three: Encountering new Allies  
  
Duo groaned in agony as he opened his violet eyes, his body felt as though as it been used as someone's own personal punching bag. Duo felt extremely tired and he could barely move without his body protesting every movement by giving him pain through the aching muscles within his body. What happened? He thought grimly, as he remembered seeing someone in trouble, a young woman with blue eyes and dirty-blonde hair and a beautiful man with beautiful cold cobalt eyes. For some reason the boy's image was clearer then the woman's image, if he closed his eyes, he could still see the boy's dark brown messy strands of hair and those determined cold cobalt eyes that Duo felt he wanted to see brighten with warmth and happiness. Although the details of his condition were still fuzzy, he did remember his attempt to save them and a horrid, ugly looking monster that ran towards him in anger and then everything was blank. What happened after that? Was I injured? What ever happened to that boy named Heero and that woman in distress? Where Iam now? Duo thought anxiously as he realized he was now laying on a warm, comfortable bed in small but cozy room. He looked around the room to see it was plain, small bedroom with a small closet, a dresser, a small mirror in one corner, and a small window that was opened slightly to let in the cool breeze. Duo was surprised there was no sign of any entertainment such as a TV, a telephone, a game of any sort, even a book was nowhere to be found in the room, it made Duo wonder if anyone even lived in this room. Although the room appear clean and not filled with dust as Duo imagined an used room to look like, there was still sign that anyone lived there despite the presence of warmth the room radiated.   
  
Duo's observation of the room was rudely interrupted when the door was swung open and the beautiful boy he saw earlier entered the room, holding a food tray in his hands. Duo took a moment to observe the boy that caused his heart to beat faster and his mind to race with passion-filled ideas. Heero was a work of art, he wore a green tanktop that showed off his slender, muscular body, he also wore smug green pants that showed off his muscular legs. Everytime seemed to be a beautiful about the boy from head to top, his cold cobalt eyes, his tanned skin, his dark-brown strands of hair, and his pouty lips that seemed to be begging to be kissed by Duo's lips. What was happened to him? Why was he feeling such lust for a person he didn't even have a chance to properly meet? Duo thought but his mind became blank as those cobalt eyes stared into his violet eyes. "So you are alive, that is good to know. Relena has been very worried about you and as have everyone esle in the house. It seems everyone has taken a liking to you even though you been sleeping for the past two days. I been send to bring you food, are you able to eat the food without help or will I have to force-feed you?" Heero stated coldly as he glared at Duo, he couldn't help but treat the boy harshly since he was stirring new emotions within him that he was afraid to feel. Duo smiled warmly at Heero and ignored his glare for a moment and replied merrily "Well, its nice to meet you too. I'm Duo by the way and I believe your Heero. I'm little weak and confused at the moment Heero, so can you explain to me what happened after I confronted that monster. I don't remember anything and since I been out as a light since I got here, I figure something important must have happened to me. Can you enlightened me?"   
  
Heero continued to glare at Duo as he put the food tray on a table near the bed, for a moment Duo thought that Heero was not going to answer him. Heero seemed to dislike him for some reason and Duo felt oddly attracted to the beautiful boy that looked like he never smiled in his entire life and he desperately wanted to get to know the boy better, that is if Heero wasn't going to kill him for trying to socialize with him. Duo watched Heero glare coldly at him for a moment before stating mechanically "You saved my life and Relena. You had transformed into a creature of flames and you destroyed the monster. I owe you my life and Relena until the debt is repaid, I'm your devoted servant." Duo stared at Heero, confused for a moment; he was surprised at his tale of events, mostly cause it was told with no emotion and the content of Heero's words surprised him as well. Duo could only recall few events of what happened the two days prior and suddenly he groaned in agony as images flashed in his mind. Duo felt himself collapse but instead of hitting the hard floor, he was caught in warm arms and he closed his eyes, knowing for that moment he was safe.  
  
Part Two: Encountering new Allies  
  
Regular POV:  
  
"What did you do to him Heero?" Relena cried out as she entered the room to see Heero holding an unconscious Duo. Heero turned cold cobalt eyes on her and Relena shivered then blushed as Heero stared at her "I didn't anything but explain to him how he got into his pathetic state. Relena, go get Quatre. I'm leaving." Heero replied coldly as he carefully laid Duo on the bed then walked pass Relena to door. "Relena don't accuse me of things that humans do. I have no need to hurt humans or protect them. Remember that, Relena." Heero stated coldly as he walked out the door, leaving a speechless Relena behind him. Relena felt her blush deepen and looked down, she truly felt bad for jumping to conclusions, it was that boy had saved their lives and for some reason, she felt overprotective of him; Afterall if he was the one they had been waiting for, she will finally be able to live as a princess. Relena sighed, she really wished Heero would be more caring, he was so cold to everyone that it was hard to think that he cared for any one of them but she knew he did, afterall why would he protect them? Relena walked over to Duo's bed and stared at him intently for a moment, how did this teenager gain such power, could he really be the firebird? Relena thought doubtfully. Suddenly she gasped in shock and horror before a scream ripped its way out of her mouth as she saw Duo's body began to glow.   
  
Hearing her scream, Quatre, Trowa, Milliardo, and Wufei rushed into the room. They all watched in horror as Duo transformed before their eyes, flames began to surround his body and it began to spread across the room, burning everything in sight. Relena screamed as a flame burn her skin, the flames seemed to have a mind of their own and began to surround everyone, readying itself for the kill. Sadly Duo was still unconscious as his powers emerged and wasn't able to stop in time to save them. They needed help and they needed it fast. Luckily at the same time, Heero rushed into the room, he took one look at everyone's terrified faces and the floating, glowing Duo and knew what he had to do. Heero walked over to Duo, the flames seemed to part as he walked through him, oddly the flames didn't burn his skin or cause him any discomfort. Heero walked through the flames calmly as though he was walking through something comfortable or pleasant such as cushions or water. "Duo, snap out of it!" Heero shouted as Duo's blank violet eyes opened and stared at Heero before a cruel smile spread across his face. "I been waiting for you." Duo stated in a cold voice that send shivers up everyone's spines but Heero stood his ground, glaring at the flame Duo. Duo floated across the ground towards Heero, he stared deeply within Heero's eyes for a moment before planning kiss upon his lips.   
  
Heero's eyes widened as he felt Duo's lips on his before closing, his body began to lose its energy and he collapsed within Duo's arms as Duo kissed him savagely but oddly gentle and passionate as though Heero and him were past lovers. At the exact moment, Heero collapsed in his arms, Duo reluctantly stopped kissing Heero and the flames died down and Duo's eyes began to regain its focus. Everyone stared at Duo in horror, they had witnessed the power of the firebird, the Shinigami of souls and they had the right to be terrified.   
  
-TBC 


End file.
